


The Group Chat

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Relief, Dirty Talk, Group chat, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: A little peek into Koschei's text messages with his boys.





	The Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is fluff. That's it. Just fluff. No more, no less. There are only TWO updates left in the entire series after this, so it's safe to say this is the last update that isn't bittersweet. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

[BUCKY: HEY THERE SEXY TH…]

….

Tap. Open message.

[BUCKY: HEY THERE SEXY THING I CANNOT TURN OFF CAPSLOCK AND I FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE MOST CLICHE THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ANYONE. ALSO WE SHOULD HAVE A GROUP CHAT.]

Pfft.

[Darling, just tap the little upwards arrow on the left hand side. Group chat with whom? The Avengers?]

[BUCKY: (….)]

[BUCKY: ]

[BUCKY: I really should’ve figured that out myself huh]

[BUCKY: Also w Steve, who else? Polyamorous texting baby welcome to the future (sunglasses emoji x 12)]

Dork. 

[YOU HAVE ADDED STEVE TO THE CONVERSATION]

[BUCKY: (…)]

[Just FYI this was Bucky’s idea]

[STEVE: (…)]

[BUCKY: HI DOLL— cmon Koschei why you gotta type so fast]

[STEVE: LOL hello to you two too (wink emoji) (heart emoji)]

[One of my hands isn’t metal so I have an unfair advantage]

[BUCKY: I bet you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today]

[Is it a sex reason?]

[STEVE: 100% a sex reason]

[BUCKY: (…)]

[BUCKY: it is perhaps a sex reason]

[Shocker]

[STEVE: shocked and appalled]

[BUCKY: both of you are assholes. speaking of guess what i want]

[Sweet jesus]

[BUCKY: mm that’s right baby i’ll make you call for jesus (wink emoji) (water droplets emoji) (orgasm face emoji) (fire emoji) (sunglasses emoji)]

[I could not be less turned on right now if I tried]

[STEVE: I second that]

[DOWNLOADING PICTURE MESSAGE]

Bucky, smirking at the camera, biting into his lower lip as he cups his hard cock through his sweatpants, abs shining with sweat and the dark dusting of hair over the expanse of his torso slicked flat. 

Oh.

[STEVE: oh]

[Oh]

[BUCKY: (smirking emoji)]

[i can be in the bedroom in 20 minutes. i’m at fucking starbucks right now not that you seem to care since you just gave me a stroke.]

[BUCKY: (….)]

[Don’t you say it, Barnes]

[STEVE: he’s gonna give you more than just one stroke, Koschei]

[BUCKY: i’m gonna — fuck you steve]

[STEVE: yes please :)]

[STEVE: i’m just in the kitchen btw]

[Do not fuck him Bucky]

[STEVE: D:]

[BUCKY: do you have a good reason why you’d say such a terrible thing to me]

[yes. I want to take both of you at once. :)]

[STEVE: (…)]

[BUCKY: (…)]

[STEVE: …ok so you said 20 mins until you’re here?]

[BUCKY: if it’s a single second longer i might die]

[See you soon, boys. Love you both xx]

Lock phone.


End file.
